


Nothing’s fine

by Got_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got_supernatural/pseuds/Got_supernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean are just normal boys until Castiel comes into their life.





	Nothing’s fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don’t except something amazing! Hahaha!!

Dean and Sam were driving home from the library, they were reading to the up coming tests and they both were exhausted. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive, Dean you look so tired”

“No, Sammy I’m fine”

Sam could see how tired his brother was from all that studying, but the drive would only last for couple minutes more.

“Dean, seriously”

“Sam, look I’m fine, I’m not tired at all”

Dean was lying and Sam could sense it.

“Fine” Sam said frustratedly

As soon as Sam looked back from his brother he could see a truck coming from the right side of them. But the truck wasn’t slowing down as it should have been.  
Everything happened so quickly, the truck smashed into the right side of the Impala, the window smashed into thousand pieces.

“SAM!” Was the last thing Sam heard before he died, He was glad he heard something from his brother before he died.

“OH GOD SAMMY! NO NO NO-“ Dean started sobbing as he held Sam close to his chest, squeezing him tightly.  
Dean didn’t care about his head being smashed into the steering wheel in the impact, nor his arm hurting like hell.   
All he could see was Sam’s lifeless body against his chest, not moving and not breathing 

“Oh my god this can’t be happening” he whispered to himself trough his sobs, suddenly Dean felt a calming presence behind him. He turned around and in the backseat of his car sat a human.

“Hello Dean” The human said with a deep raspy voice.

Before Dean could say a word the human spoke again 

“I believe that’s your brother Sam” The human nodded towards Sam’s body.  
Dean nodded, his cheeks burning as the tears rolled down his face.  
The human raised his hand and Dean watched as he placed his hand on Sam’s head.  
Couple seconds later Sam woke gasping for air, Dean was chocked.  
“Sam?” He almost whispered

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he pulled his big brother into a big hug.  
“How are you..-“ Dean’s question was interrupted by the human again

“I have a job for you two”

“Wait hold on, Who are you and what are you?” Dean said in a questioning tone.

“I’m Castiel..”  
He paused and looked at Dean’s face that had a confused look on it. Castiel had a guilty look on his face.  
“I’m a angel of the lord”


End file.
